


The Time Bucky Bugged Peter

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Sad Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter lands his date his date, but it's not with the girl from his Decatlon. A girl he has lusted over for a long time, Bucky has a gut feeling.





	The Time Bucky Bugged Peter

Peter had left the tower half an hour before, nervous and dressed in dark blue jeans and a button up pine apple print shirt. Bucky definitely totally did not leave a bug underneath his colour when he patted him on the back and followed him forty minutes after he left.

Sitting in the bus shelter across from the pizzeria Bucky disguised him self in blue jeans and a green jumper of Steve's. Bucky listened and watched as Peter waited for his date to arrive. He waited ten minutes, checking his phone frequently.

He waited fifteen minutes, starting to look anxious.

He waited half an hour, calling twice.

He waited forty five minutes, ordering something to stop the waiters becoming suspicious.

He waited an hour.

 

Bucky dialled Steve's number in a state of mild panic.

"What's up Buck? The kid hold hands with someone?" Steve teased down the line.

"Something's wrong, the girl hasn't shown up," Bucky told him, his eyes never leaving Peter's table outside the shop.

"What do you mean, she's stood him up?" Steve asked down the line with worry.

"That's what it looks like," Bucky squinted, a group of teens were walking down the street towards the restaurant, " hang on some kids are coming his way." There was silence as both men waited for something to happen.

 

*Peter's POV*

"Hey Penis! Your date a no show?" Flash Thompson shouted at Peter who started alone at the table for two. The group of teens began to shout insults at Peter who hung his head, red licking at his cheeks. It went on, two of the teens puling out their phones to film the verbal beating. Peter couldn't take it, he pulled out his wallet and slammed down the payment before running away from the pizzeria. He ran across the street not even noticing Bucky in his poor disguise. His phone buzzed not five minutes after his bolt from the the restaurant.

Someone had tagged him in a post of the video of him getting yelled at, the caption let the world know how pathetic he was: Penis Parker, no date and no friends!

The post topped it off he turned into the alley to his left and flung his phone at the wall, it smacked it and fell, shattered and ruined. 

Foot steps came after him and a hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close. The coolness of the hand let him know it was Bucky. He tried to suppress his sobs, but he shook and shuddered in the hug.

"She's a bitch and they're bastards," were Bucky's chosen words of comfort. As soon as he head seen Peter run he sent the recording from the bug to Steve so he could have heads up of the situation. When Peter's breathing eased into a steady pattern, Bucky began to lead Peter back the tower. 

 

It didn't take them long, they rode the elevator to the shared floor. It was empty, the Avengers were in their room. Either everyone was having an early night, or Steve had cleared them out. But when they came into the living room they found all the Avengers lounging around casually, one or two flicked their eyes over to the entering duo. They all acted as if they had no idea what was going on. Bucky pushed Peter towards an empty seat, he approached Steve, handing him his phone with a pre written message. 

Get someone to hack Peter's social media. Find out if anyone posted anything about him. 

 

Steve read the message and nodded, handing the phone further on to Tony who was seated at a stool. Tony left the room, his voice ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y. Bucky wandered over to the couch, Steve was sat next to Peter. With a smirk, he sat between them, stretching his legs over Peter and angling the rest of his body to lean annoyingly against Steve.

"What are we watching?" He asked looking around. The surrounding heroes shrugged. Clint chucked the remote to Pete. Staring at it, he began to scroll through Netflix before settling on an Australian show: Ja'mie: Private School Girl. Although the team was skeptical at first, especially Steve. They were soon all laughing, but Steve still tried to cover Peter's ears when he thought there might be swearing. 

 

As the series ended, Bucky checked on Peter quietly, "you okay kid?" Peter nodded sleepily, "I'm sorry Pete." Pulling his legs close to himself, Peter leaned his head on Bucky's shoulder. Slowly his eyes began to fall shut sleepily. 

"Alright kid," he muttered, standing, he hooked his arm underneath Peter's knees. With his other hand supporting his neck, he carried the boy to his room. F.R.I.D.A.Y opening and closing doors for him, they arrived at Peter's room. Lowering the kid down on the enormous bed (from Tony, of course,) Bucky lifted a discarded blanket off the floor and tucked it up to Peter's chin. 

" 'Night punk," he said softy turning to leave the room. He heard the kid sigh in his sleep, troubles would await him come Monday. But he wondered how his street cred would handle if he managed to get the kid there riding a motor bike.

 

"Steve?" he calle down the hall as loudly as he dared.


End file.
